paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf/Quotes
PAYDAY: The Heist First World Bank Diamond Heist Masking Up * "Let's get it on." * "Alright, let's get rich." * "Let's do this." * "Let's get it over with" 'Calling to be followed' *", 'come with me!" *", follow me quickly!"'' *", '''follow me!" *", come!"'' *", follow my lead!" '''Calling Hoxton *''"Hoxtilicious"'' *''"Hoxtatron"'' *''"Hoxtifier"'' *''"The Hox"'' *''"Hoxie"'' *''"El Hoxo"'' *''"Hoxtinator"'' 'Calling to get uncuffed' *''", come break me out."'' *''", get these cuffs off."'' Heist Events * "HELVETE!" ''(HELL!) * ''"Nu är det kokta fläsket stekt!" ''(The cooked pork fried!) * ''"Fuck me!" * "Nej, nu blommar asfalten!" ''(No, now the concrete is blomming!) * ''"VAD I HELVETE!?" ''(What the hell!?) * ''"SATAN!" * "Skit också!" ''(Shit!) First World Bank speech (PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2) * ''"Listen up! This is a robbery! We'll harm no one! We're after the bank's money, not yours! Your money is ensured by the federal government! You're not gonna lose a dime, you hear? Don't try to be a hero. Now shut up and stay down, and this will soon be over!" Assault * "Alright, let's rock and roll!" * "Get ready for some serious action." * "Dig in - get ready for the storm." * "How nice are those cops to come and keep us company?" * "Zone's about to get hot." Special Enemies 'Bulldozer' *''"BULL-DOO-ZEEEERRRR!"'' *''"It's a motherfuckin' Bulldozer!"'' *''"Watch out, Bulldozer!"'' *''"Oh shit! Bulldozer!"'' 'Killing Bulldozers' *''"Woo! Bulldozer's dead!"'' *''"Bulldozer's down!"'' *"He said SUCK MY NUTS!" 'Tasers' *"It's a motherfuckin' Taser" *''"Taser, Taser!"'' *''"TAASAAAHH!"'' 'Killing Tasers' *''"Taser's down!'''" *''"Took out the taser."'' *''"Woo! I shot me a taser!"'' *''"Taser's taken care of!"'' 'Shields' *''"Shield, shield!"'' *''"I got a Shield!"'' *''"Shield over here!"'' *''"Oh shit! Shield!"'' *''"Spotted a Shield!"'' *''"SHIEEEELD"'' *''"Oh fucking SHIEEEELD"'' 'Killing Shields' *''"Shield down!"'' *''"Took care of the fucking shield!"'' *''"Shield fuckin' out!"'' 'Cloakers' *''"Cloaker, son of a bitch!"'' *''"Cloaker - remember, if there's one, there's more!"'' *''"Cloaker - remember, they move in groups."'' 'Killing cloakers' *''"One cloaker down!"'' *''"Cloaker taken care of!"'' *''"I took out one of the cloakers!"'' *''"One of the cloakers is history."'' Snipers *''"Sniper!"'' *''"Snipers! Stay away from the windows!"'' Killing Snipers * "Gotcha!" * "Bullseye!" Spotting Turrets *''"Shit!"'' *''"Oh, fuck!"'' *''"Oh, helvete!"'' *''"Oh, shit!"'' Dominating Guards & other law enforcement *''"Drop the gun!"'' *''"Drop it"'' *''"Hands up, motherfucker!"'' *''"Put your hands up!"'' *''"Hands UP!"'' *''"On your knees!"'' *''"Down on your knees!"'' *''"Now cuff yourself."'' *''"Put your cuffs on."'' *"Guard. Stay clear." *''"Got a guard."'' *''"Guard."'' *''"They're all over."'' *''"Watch your back."'' *''"We're invisible."'' *''"They haven't spotted us."'' 'Civilians' *''"Stay down!"'' *''"On the ground!"'' *''"Stay the fuck there!"'' *''"Don't make me say it again!"'' *''"You heard what I said!"'' *''"I'm not gonna say it again!"'' *''"Down!"'' *"EVERYBODY DOWN!!!" *"And don't fucking move!" *"DOWN!! ALL OF YOU!!" *"And don't get up!" *"GET THE FUCK DOWN!!!" Completing a heist * "Segern är vår, segern är vår, vi har vunnit, segern är vår!" ''(Victory is ours, victory is ours, we have won, victory is ours!) * ''"We did it!" * "We made it" * "Score!" * "Wooooooooo-hooooooooo! Yeah!" * "FBI's Most Wanted? Check! Bullet wounds? Check! Rich as a motherfucker? Big fucking check!" * "JAAAAA! OTROLIGT" (YES! UNBELIEVABLE!) * "Wooooooooo! We're in the clear!" * "Vi klara det!" ''(We did it!) Pager responses *"Er...er...everything's fine over here."'' *''"I bet it's sun spots. I read about them in the Times."'' *''"I was draining the mongoose! Half...a...margarita lunch."'' *''"Err...I was draining the mongoose! It...needed drainin'."'' *''"Nothing really happening over here."'' *''"Yeah, I wouldn't place a lot of confidence in what you just heard. Over and out."'' *''"I doubt that was anything. ''These devices tend to freak out, you know." *''"Oh, er, I might have accidentally fallen down."'' *''"I don't think that was anything...at all."'' *''"I was in the bathroom...if you wanna know the truth, today was Mexican/Eskimo day."'' *''"Hell if I know. I read a Stephen King book, though...started exactly like this."'' *''"Next time it goes off, we can see...but I don't see anything now."'' *''"You've reached...STEVE...He's unavailable at the moment. Leave your number at the beep. BEEEP. ...No, I'm kidding. It's me, Steve. It's alright here."'' *''"Er, er, status...er, good. Over."'' *''"Nope. Maybe the problem is on your side?"'' *''"Nothing...weird has happened."'' *''"Sorry. I forgot about this pager."'' *''"Er, no...er, no...nothing at all happening over here."'' *''"Are you sure? Really sure? I didn't hear anything."'' *''"Uhhh...I think we're all fine down here. It's a little warm."'' *''"S-er, sorry, it's all good...over here. Over."'' *''"Sorry, we just had a small weapons malfunction over here. Er, over. Sir."'' *''"It's good down here. But I think the thermostat's a bit...high."'' *''"I don't hear anything. Maybe sun spots?"'' *''"Yeah, I'm just watchin' the clock."'' *''"I heard that noise too. I got the shivers now - but it's all fine. I'll be fine."'' *''"Er, not sure. If it happens again...you can worry about it."'' *''"Er, wrong number, wrong number. No, I'm kidding. It's fine."'' *''"Not a lot to report, to be honest. Over."'' *''"We have some mighty big rats."'' *''"Are you meaning to tell me these pagers are not working? I was doing some experiments in that...area of...things."'' *''"Er, my bad. There was some hair gel...situation...yeah."'' *''"Are these pagers not waterproof? I was conducting some experiments in that area of...things."'' *''"This place isn't haunted, is it?...Uh, I'll be fine."'' *''"I dunno. Maybe it's a problem, but I doubt it."'' *''"I'd double check your end. I have little faith in our...technical...support."'' *''"Status normal...sir. Over."'' *''"I d-er, I don't see much."'' *''"Yeah...I don't think we have anything to worry about."'' Throwables *''"Bomb!"'' *''"Get the fuck down!"'' Deployables *"Ammo bag, right here!" *''"I've placed an ammo bag over here!"'' *''"Medical supplies over here!"'' *''"Medical bag, right here!"'' Category:Quotes